The Adventures In JungleClan
by BasicBaby
Summary: Uh oh! Looks like the Hunting patrol has hit a little chaos! And wowie! Two new warriors!
1. The Begining

**Chapter 1:**

At the patrol, Crowdawn, Jetpelt, Applepaw, Jynxpaw, Fluffytail and Raydew set for Jaggedpeaks. "When are we going to hunt?" Complained Applepaw, who was trailing behind Jynxpaw and Fluffytail.

"Soon Applepaw, you just have to wait until we reach the hunting grounds." Jetpelt said camly to the young apprentice.

Applepaw rolled her eyes and eventually caught up with Crowdawn and Raydew. Raydew stopped dead in his tracks leading to Fluffytail, Applepaw, Jynxpaw, and Jetpelt to crash into each other.

"What's the stop for Raydew?" Jynxpaw said trailing up to the light ginger brown tom.

Raydew spoke in a worried tone. "Change of plan, we're taking the longer path up the peaks."

"Why Raydew? We're half way to the hunting ground!" Applepaw said.

"Because Applepaw, I smell dogs." he bagan "And their scents are strong."

Applepaw caught Jynxpaw walking to his "shortcut" through the clearing and walked with him. "Jynxpaw? Where are you going?" She hissed.

Jynxpaw slammed his paw on Applepaw's muzzle keeping her quiet. "Shh! Do you want me to get busted!?" He snarled at her.

Applepaw shook her head and he released her. Jynxpaw whispered quietly to her, "I'm going through my shortcut now come on! Before any of them catch us!"

Applepaw raced after him and they both ran past the hill and up the peak. But stopped suddenly by a loud rumble, It felt as if the earth was shaking!

Jynxpaw and Applepaw stopped dead in their tracks, looking around they found no source of the rumbling. Until a strong odor whiplashed their nostrils, they slowly turned their heads and saw five massive dogs. 10x bigger than them all ranged around the clearing. Jynxpaw stared at the dog with the red eyes before directing Applepaw. "Applepaw! RUN!" He yelled before taking off.

Applepaw chased after him, the dogs following them. Nearly on their tails Applepaw slid into a log while Jynxpaw leapt over it. Thinking the dogs were over the log Applepaw slowly peered through one end but she was wrong. The dogs ran into the log causing it to slide down the hill. Being bumped, knocked, pushed, whiplashed, and shaken around in the log Applepaw tumbled down the hill. Applepaw breathed heavily as she hit a large rock. Out of pure luck she got launched out of the log and fell into a tree. She huffed to catch her breath but suddenly she saw a black figure dashing across the peaks. She then realized it was Jynxpaw, running faster than he ever thought he could. Applepaw thought fast for she knew she couldn't stay up in a tree. The dogs were managing to pick up the speed. But Applepaw had more of an advantage, She raced tree to tree branch to branch keeping up with the dogs. _"One wrong move and i'm dog bait for sure!"_ she thought as she swung her way to another tree.

Applepaw thought she had a good advantage so she jumped out of the tree. Her plan was a success as she managed to launch herself at the tallest dog. She grabbed hold of it's back and tore into the flesh. Not realizing the other mutts were running behind her. One of the dogs managed to pull Applepaw off the dog and launch her to a tree. Tumbling to the ground she lays still not being able to feel her back. But all of a sudden a light ginger brown tom, a white she-cat, a jet black tom with gray paws, and a orange tom raced behind the dogs. Squiting she realized it was Crowdawn, Fluffytail, Jetpelt, and Raydew coming to the resuce. As she saw Jetpelt tackling one of the dogs down it was pitch dark. She couldn't see a thing.

 **Chapter 2:**

Applepaw woke up in Echoshine's den. In the den Leafstar, Echoshine, Jynxpaw, Bristlepaw, and Gingersnap. Applepaw lowered her ears when she heard Gingersnap speak to Leafstar. "Thank you Leafstar." he said while she had slipped out of the den.

"Why am I in here?" Applepaw said gazing around the den.

"You injured your back." Said Bristlepaw as she placed more moss on the blood.

"O-oh.." Applepaw said as she couldn't help but look at Gingersnap, who didn't look too pleased on seeing his apprentice in the medicine cats den with an injured back.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the fallenmound for a clan meeting!" Yelled Leafstar from the outside.

Bristlepaw directed Gingersnap to the clearing of camp while Jynxpaw walked out with her.

"Should I go Bristlepaw?" Applepaw said worriedly.

"I did the best for your back. You'll need daily checkups though until the 5 moons are up." he said calmly, lapping his old denmates cheek and helping her outside to the meeting.

"As of today another attack has happened beyond Jaggedpeaks." Leafstar said in a worried tone.

The clan cats gasped when they have heard of the news.

"Applepaw and Jynxpaw have appeared to sneak off when the other cats were plotting on how they were going to get around from the scent of dog. They've took the WRONG direction and they ran into the dogs. Jynxpaw escaped without any injuries but Applepaw has injured her back and bruised her paw. Which is why i'm establishing a rule with Mothclaw."

Mothclaw stood tall and his voice echoed for what seemed like miles. "The rule is NO apprentice is allowed past the creek!"

Some cats hissed others nodded in agreement and some shook their heads and gasped. Leafstar lifted her tail for a silence.

"Now we have a ceremony to do." Leafstar said

"Willowpaw and Longpaw please step forward."

Willowpaw the long furred gray she-cat with all ginger paws and Longpaw the ginger tabby tom both walked together in a smile.

"Willowpaw, Basilpelt has tought you well. And Longpaw Reedfeather has given you so many chances any other apprentice wouldn't normally get. Do you both promise to uphold the warrior code?"

Longpaw winked at Willowpaw before he answered. "Yes we do Leafstar!"

"Do you promise to protect this clan? Even if it costs your life?"

"We do Leafstar."

"Then with the power in me. Longpaw from this moment on you'll be known as Longclaw. Starclan admires your strength and curiosity. Willowpaw from this moment on you'll be known as Willowpelt. Starclan admires your love towards kits and your bravery."

The clan yowled to Starclan and chanted their names.

"Willowpelt! Longclaw! Willowpelt! Longclaw!"

 **Chapter 3:**

After the ceremony it was dark outside. The night patrol has already set out to guard camp. In the apprentices den Jynxpaw couldn't sit still. Applepaw woke up to the sound of him meowing. "Jynxpaw? What's wrong?" she said calmly staring at her denmate.

Jynxpaw gave her a nasty look. "Don't talk to me Applepaw!" He snarled and rolled back over.

Applepaw looked down and frowned. _"What did I do wrong? Did I say something to hurt him?"_ She thought quietly while the moon rose up and lit up the camp.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter or Chapter(s)! Please review and tell me what you liked about the story! And suggestions to make the next one better!**


	2. Chaos In The Clan

**Chapter 1:**

At the patrol, Crowdawn, Jetpelt, Applepaw, Jynxpaw, Fluffytail and Raydew set for Jaggedpeaks. "When are we going to hunt?" Complained Applepaw, who was trailing behind Jynxpaw and Fluffytail.

"Soon Applepaw, you just have to wait until we reach the hunting grounds." Jetpelt said camly to the young apprentice.

Applepaw rolled her eyes and eventually caught up with Crowdawn and Raydew. Raydew stopped dead in his tracks leading to Fluffytail, Applepaw, Jynxpaw, and Jetpelt to crash into each other.

"What's the stop for Raydew?" Jynxpaw said trailing up to the light ginger brown tom.

Raydew spoke in a worried tone. "Change of plan, we're taking the longer path up the peaks."

"Why Raydew? We're half way to the hunting ground!" Applepaw said.

"Because Applepaw, I smell dogs." he bagan "And their scents are strong."

Applepaw caught Jynxpaw walking to his "shortcut" through the clearing and walked with him. "Jynxpaw? Where are you going?" She hissed.

Jynxpaw slammed his paw on Applepaw's muzzle keeping her quiet. "Shh! Do you want me to get busted!?" He snarled at her.

Applepaw shook her head and he released her. Jynxpaw whispered quietly to her, "I'm going through my shortcut now come on! Before any of them catch us!"

Applepaw raced after him and they both ran past the hill and up the peak. But stopped suddenly by a loud rumble, It felt as if the earth was shaking!

Jynxpaw and Applepaw stopped dead in their tracks, looking around they found no source of the rumbling. Until a strong odor whiplashed their nostrils, they slowly turned their heads and saw five massive dogs. 10x bigger than them all ranged around the clearing. Jynxpaw stared at the dog with the red eyes before directing Applepaw. "Applepaw! RUN!" He yelled before taking off.

Applepaw chased after him, the dogs following them. Nearly on their tails Applepaw slid into a log while Jynxpaw leapt over it. Thinking the dogs were over the log Applepaw slowly peered through one end but she was wrong. The dogs ran into the log causing it to slide down the hill. Being bumped, knocked, pushed, whiplashed, and shaken around in the log Applepaw tumbled down the hill. Applepaw breathed heavily as she hit a large rock. Out of pure luck she got launched out of the log and fell into a tree. She huffed to catch her breath but suddenly she saw a black figure dashing across the peaks. She then realized it was Jynxpaw, running faster than he ever thought he could. Applepaw thought fast for she knew she couldn't stay up in a tree. The dogs were managing to pick up the speed. But Applepaw had more of an advantage, She raced tree to tree branch to branch keeping up with the dogs. _"One wrong move and i'm dog bait for sure!"_ she thought as she swung her way to another tree.

Applepaw thought she had a good advantage so she jumped out of the tree. Her plan was a success as she managed to launch herself at the tallest dog. She grabbed hold of it's back and tore into the flesh. Not realizing the other mutts were running behind her. One of the dogs managed to pull Applepaw off the dog and launch her to a tree. Tumbling to the ground she lays still not being able to feel her back. But all of a sudden a light ginger brown tom, a white she-cat, a jet black tom with gray paws, and a orange tom raced behind the dogs. Squiting she realized it was Crowdawn, Fluffytail, Jetpelt, and Raydew coming to the resuce. As she saw Jetpelt tackling one of the dogs down it was pitch dark. She couldn't see a thing.

 **Chapter 2:**

Applepaw woke up in Echoshine's den. In the den Leafstar, Echoshine, Jynxpaw, Bristlepaw, and Gingersnap. Applepaw lowered her ears when she heard Gingersnap speak to Leafstar. "Thank you Leafstar." he said while she had slipped out of the den.

"Why am I in here?" Applepaw said gazing around the den.

"You injured your back." Said Bristlepaw as she placed more moss on the blood.

"O-oh.." Applepaw said as she couldn't help but look at Gingersnap, who didn't look too pleased on seeing his apprentice in the medicine cats den with an injured back.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the fallenmound for a clan meeting!" Yelled Leafstar from the outside.

Bristlepaw directed Gingersnap to the clearing of camp while Jynxpaw walked out with her.

"Should I go Bristlepaw?" Applepaw said worriedly.

"I did the best for your back. You'll need daily checkups though until the 5 moons are up." he said calmly, lapping his old denmates cheek and helping her outside to the meeting.

"As of today another attack has happened beyond Jaggedpeaks." Leafstar said in a worried tone.

The clan cats gasped when they have heard of the news.

"Applepaw and Jynxpaw have appeared to sneak off when the other cats were plotting on how they were going to get around from the scent of dog. They've took the WRONG direction and they ran into the dogs. Jynxpaw escaped without any injuries but Applepaw has injured her back and bruised her paw. Which is why i'm establishing a rule with Mothclaw."

Mothclaw stood tall and his voice echoed for what seemed like miles. "The rule is NO apprentice is allowed past the creek!"

Some cats hissed others nodded in agreement and some shook their heads and gasped. Leafstar lifted her tail for a silence.

"Now we have a ceremony to do." Leafstar said

"Willowpaw and Longpaw please step forward."

Willowpaw the long furred gray she-cat with all ginger paws and Longpaw the ginger tabby tom both walked together in a smile.

"Willowpaw, Basilpelt has tought you well. And Longpaw Reedfeather has given you so many chances any other apprentice wouldn't normally get. Do you both promise to uphold the warrior code?"

Longpaw winked at Willowpaw before he answered. "Yes we do Leafstar!"

"Do you promise to protect this clan? Even if it costs your life?"

"We do Leafstar."

"Then with the power in me. Longpaw from this moment on you'll be known as Longclaw. Starclan admires your strength and curiosity. Willowpaw from this moment on you'll be known as Willowpelt. Starclan admires your love towards kits and your bravery."

The clan yowled to Starclan and chanted their names.

"Willowpelt! Longclaw! Willowpelt! Longclaw!"

 **Chapter 3:**

After the ceremony it was dark outside. The night patrol has already set out to guard camp. In the apprentices den Jynxpaw couldn't sit still. Applepaw woke up to the sound of him meowing. "Jynxpaw? What's wrong?" she said calmly staring at her denmate.

Jynxpaw gave her a nasty look. "Don't talk to me Applepaw!" He snarled and rolled back over.

Applepaw looked down and frowned. _"What did I do wrong? Did I say something to hurt him?"_ She thought quietly while the moon rose up and lit up the camp.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter or Chapter(s)! Please review and tell me what you liked about the story! And suggestions to make the next one better!**


	3. Monsters

**Chapter 3:**

It was now sunrise and every cat in the camp was active. Leafstar was talking with Mothclaw, Starpaw was playing with Tinypaw and Jynxpaw outside the apprentices den. All was good. Applepaw emerged out of the den to see Jynxpaw getting really close with Tinypaw. Applepaw chose not to believe that her crush had liked another cat. But all of a sudden Tinypaw and Jynxpaw lapped muzzles and sat with eachother sharing a squirrel. Applepaw was outraged, causing her to loose her mind she stormed to Tinypaw and pushed her out of the way. Tinypaw landed over near Raydew, Basilpelt, and Willowpelt near the fallenmound. "Hey Applepaw! What was that for!" Tinypaw hissed at her, getting closer to her with her teeth bared.

"I-um.. Nothing!" Applepaw said as she ran towards the warriors den.

Jynxpaw watched coldly as Applepaw raced off. His gaze was cut off by a large yowling noise coming from the ferns. He, Starpaw, and Tinypaw raced with the rest of the cats watching. In the center was the body of Cloudwing, one of the most skilled hunters in the whole clan. And next to her body was Stingpelt and Reedfeather. "Stingpelt has murdered Cloudwing!" yowled Reedfeather as he stood over Cloudwing's lifeless body.

"You have no proof once so ever that i'd murder my own mate!" Stingpelt spat.

"Oh yes I do! Plenty of it! Just look between his paws! You'll see cloudwing's fur!" Reedfeather protested.

Many cats spat at Reedfeather and Stingpelt and others looked around trying to choose a side. Leafstar emerged from the crowd and ordered a silence. "Stingpelt give me your paw." She began

"But Leafstar!" Stingpelt whined.

"NOW!" She hissed.

Stingpelt held up his paw as she examined it. Before coming to a conclusion. "There is fur wedged between your claws Stingpelt, and the fur does match Cloudwing." She said while he growled.

"I didn't kill her! I wouldn't have a good reason onto why!" He spat.

"Raydew, Mothclaw, and Willowpelt. You three are to take him to the scrap dungeon and lock him in the cage! You are to also guard him throughout the day." Leafstar ordered as she departed from him.

In a heartbeat Stingpelt was taken away and thrown into his cage. He looked up to Willowpelt who looked away from him.

 **Chapter 4:**

Applepaw paced around angrily. "How could I be so stupid and to do that in front of Jynxpaw! I mean NO! I don't like him he's too... weird for me! But he's also cute... Do I like him? NO! But.. I- UGH!"

Applepaw slashed the ground with her claws in anger. She sat down in despair thinking Jynxpaw would never speak to her again. Now that given him more the reason to hate her.

"Applepaw.. are you ok?" A voice echoed across the den walls.

Applepaw looked up to see none other then Stormpaw. Silverpaw's brother. "Yeah i'm fine Storm.. shouldn't you be training with Crowdawn as of now?"

"I should be but it was cut short when he twisted his paw."

"Oh.. how'd he manage to do that?"

"Who knows.. I wasn't close to him to notice on how and he won't tell me so."

"Oh that stinks." Applepaw finished.

"Yeah well bye.. I have to go train now with Leafstar." He said trotting out of the den and to the clearing.

Applepaw rested her head, taking in all of the drama that has occured.

 **Chapter 5:**

"Leafstar.." said Mothclaw entering the leaders den.

"What is it now Mothclaw. I'm kinda busy with planning something." she muttered.

"You know my love I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't for anything important." he managed to spit out.

Leafstar gave her attention to him and nodded. "I'm listening now."

"Well love, while in the madness with Stingpelt being the suspected murderer of Cloudwing, Who will now take Webpaw as an apprentice?"

"I've had that planned already, You Mothclaw will be Webpaws new mentor. With Cloudwing gone and the rogues possibly scentencing a battle against us any day now no apparentice is to not go without a mentor." Leafstar said in a calm and relaxed tone.

Mothclaw nodded before heading out of the den. Leafstar then focused on the mossy floor. _"This can't be.. Why Starclan, Why did you have to take my best hunter away and make the best fighter a murderer? If this was what Hazelflight was speaking about in my dream then i'd like to know. Please hear my plead and answer. I'm so lost.."_

After the sun set down and the moon was rising every cat was settling under the fallenmound for Cloudwings vigil. Every cat besides Willowpelt and Stingpelt down in the scrap dungeon. "Please Willowpelt! Stop being such a low life and answer me! I didn't kill Cloudwing!" He spat.

"And why should I believe someone like you!" She spat back angrily.

"For the last time I didn't kill your mother!" He growled.

"My real mother is dead. And now you kill my adopted mom! You are no father of mine! After all who knows! You could've killed mom back then too!" Willowpelt spat back at him and turned away.

Nothing more was said in the dungeon.

"As you may know.. Cloudwing has died recently outside of camp. Apparently being ambushed by Stingpelt and brought down with a blow to the head. Stingpelt by sundawn will be killed." Leafstar spoke loudly.

The cats nodded in agreement while looking at Cloudwings lifeless body.

"The close cats that will get to spend their final night with Cloudwing are the following: Webpaw, Windclaw, Jaggedclaw, Reedfeather, and Vincetpaw. The rest of you head off to your dens and get some rest. Webpaws new mentor will be Mothclaw." She added before leaping off the fallenmound.

Vincetpaw sadly walked to Cloudwing. Cloudwing was Vincetpaws aunt. Vincetpaws mother Mistytail was Cloudwings sister. Making Vincetpaw Cloudwings nephew. He laid down next to Cloudwing, tears falling down his emerald green eyes. Jaggedclaw sat down next to Cloudwing. Cloudwing was Jaggedclaws Niece. Cloudwings father Rockytalon was Jaggeclaws brother. Making Cloudwing his niece. He licked her scruff whispering to her. "You've always been the brightness of my dark days Cloudwing. With your father, mother, and sister gone. I don't know what to do now that you went to join them."

Webpaw sat next to Vincetpaw looking down on her mentor tears flooding her eyes. Windclaw sat down next to Cloudwing. Windclaw used to be Cloudwings mentor back when she was an apprentice. Now that she was gone he felt empty inside. Knowing she didn't die a happy death. She died a brutal one, a death she didn't deserve. Reedfeather sat down next to Cloudwing. Reedfeather used to be Cloudwings mate. But they split apart sadly when Cloudwing laid eyes on Stingpelt. Who happened to be her killer. As the night rolled by the cats grieved heavily over the loss of their beloved clanmate. Cloudwing would always stay dear to every cats heart.

 **I hope you liked these Chapters!**


	4. Curiosity

**Chapter 6:**

After that sad night with loosing Cloudwing the camp was BUSY. Many cats were still grieving over her death but they were still hard at work. Near the fallenmound Aurorafeather, Basilpelt, Gingersnap, and Raydew were chatting about the rogues. "You know those nasty rogues are plotting an attack against us!" Raydew spat at Basilpelt.

"I'm well aware of that, but they plotted an attack against us before and did they succeed?" Basilpelt spat back.

"No but.."

"Exactly! They won't succeed again then! They'll die without mercy and it happened before!" Basilpelt snapped.

Raydew hissed and trotted off. Leaving Aurorafeather, Basilpelt, and Gingersnap behind. Gingersnap sat down and groomed his chest. Aurorafeather interrupted his grooming and guided Gingersnap to the medicine cats den so he could get his daily herbs for his paw. Basilpelt rested near the fallenmound and sighed.

Meanwhile near the tree stumps Fluffytail was sitting with Webpaw, Poppypaw, Tinypaw, Jynxpaw, Starpaw, Applepaw, Vincetpaw, Silverpaw, Stormpaw, and Longpaw and telling them a story. "So that little robin started to dart away, and you know what it did next?"

Vincetpaw leaned in, excited to hear what happened next. "What did it do what did it do Fluffytail?" Jumped Jynxpaw, his tail wagging fast.

"That robin began to fly!" Fluffytail yelped, scaring Webpaw, Poppypaw, and Applepaw.

Tinypaw squeaked a little "But i thought you said you broke it's wing!"

"I was just as surprised as you were." She said calmly.

As Fluffytail stood up and smiled. "Come now Vincetpaw and Poppypaw. We must go join Hazelsnap by the ferns to discuss the clans code."

Poppypaw slid off of Jynxpaw and darted towards Fluffytail. Vincetpaw trotted with them shortly after.

 **Chapter 7:**

In the nursery, Harpdove, Mothclaw, Windclaw, Nettlewind, and Aurorafeather were talking. "Still no sign of Raindew?" Mothclaw said calmly.

"Yeah.. I heard Leafstar went out earlier to find her and she didn't succeed. Raindew's going to miss Russetkits apprentice ceremony!" Windclaw said worriedly.

"Don't worry Windclaw, i'm sure your darling mother will be ok." Nettlewind said calmly.

Windclaw snarled. "Don't call her my mother, She's my ADOPTED mother."

"Look Windclaw, it was hard for your mother to give you up to another shecat but you just have to suck it up." Harpdove said.

"Easy for you to say! Your mother didn't have to give you up! Your lucky Cloverleg died giving birth to you!" Windclaw snapped and ran out of the nursery.

The four cats blinked. They didn't know Windclaw still remember everything and was still sensitive over it. They thought he grew up to understand it.

"When i first met Windclaw it was 22 moons after i became a elite guard. At that time it was when Leafstar was a nursery helper. And i didn't think he'd be sensitive over it." Mothclaw said in a sad tone.

The others nodded and continue to watch over the kits.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Hope it leaves you guys curious!**


	5. Deadly Encounters

**Chapter 8:**

Windclaw raced out and into the clearing, there he saw his old denmate Stingpelt. He padded over to the golden yellow tom with black spots and batted him in the side. "Hey you!" he said teasingly.

Stingpelt whipped his head to the side and grinned at Windlclaw having the evilest idea. "Hey Windclaw just the cat I was looking for."

"So Stingpelt, how was your trial?" The long furred tabby asked.

"I lost. They had too much evidence against me. I'm just lucky they're giving me a second chance." Stingpelt said trying to sound sad.

"Oh, atleast you were given a second chance!" Windlclaw said trying to cheer him up.

"Enough of that stupid trial, why don't we take a walk? Just outside of camp. Near the Great River." Stingpelt said.

Windclaw nodded and the two toms walked out from the ferns. When they made it to the Great River Stingpelt grinned evilly.

"So Stingpelt, i'm guessing we're hunting fish!" Windclaw said.

Stingpelt then leapt on top of Windclaw, his paws on his throat. Windclaw gasped and struggled to get him off. Stingpelt then muttered to him. "Your adopted mother.. Raindew. I know where she went. She went where your about to go! STARCLAN!"

Windclaw growled tears flooding his eyes as he kicked Stingpelt right in the chest. Stingpelt managed to keep his balance and raked his claws across his throat, causing Windclaw to loose pints of blood. Windclaw hissed knowing there was no chance of him surviving. But then it was pitch black. All you could hear were the yowls, the hissing, the scratching, and the snapping of Windclaws bones. Stingpelt finally got off of Windclaw grinning with his blood stained teeth. Stingpelt then jumped into the Great River cleaning himself of the blood. After a few minutes he got out and shook his pelt. "I cannot go back to camp for a while. I have to make it seem like.. I didn't kill him." Stingpelt said aggressively and darted off. Crossing the border between JungleClan and the Forbidden Lands.

 **Chapter 9:**

After crossing the forbidden lands all the rogues watched the golden yellow tom walk by, each of them grinning. "Hello Rocky. I've come with a message." Stingpelt said.

"Oh perfect! Young lad i'm glad you actually listened." The tall great dane said happily, his tone of voice being deep.

"I killed Ninks son. He's at the border at the Great River. His blood fresh and new." Stingpelt said.

"Perfect! I'll tell Nink. In the meanwhile i'll go out and fetch his body. And chow down on his flesh." Rocky said aggressively.

Stingpelt nodded and Rocky took his campanion inside their camp with over 20 dogs and 40 cats. The cats that were in the clearing all ran to greet them. Stingpelt winked at a few shecats and they giggled. One of the shecats caught his eye. And he's never seen her around before. She seemed and smelt like fresh blood.

 **Hope you enjoyed! ;D**


End file.
